Hikari
Hiyori Zanto (,Hiyori) is a female duelist used in the Sword Art Online Forum , cold, blunt, and having somewhat of an anger problem, Hikari is one hot ice cube. Not one to be messed with on the battlefield, she is known for her ferocity and no holds barred personality. No one wants to get in the ring with this girl. Appearance Hikari appears as a young female player. She has full length white hair that comes down to her lower back and icy blue eyes that have a no nonsense style to them. she has a pale complextion, almost snow white if you will. She's usually ressed usually in a white Eurpoean style top with gold outlines and a sort of cape that drapes outward of the bottom of the shirt. With arm bands on either sleeve, she then has black tights that are stopped at the knees by brown knee-length boots with gold wrappings around the shin area. Later on, she beegins to accesorize in her attire. She wears a light blue torso length frilled out jacket with the emblem of a snowflake weaved into the back. (Under is shown to be red) She then has a light blue blouse that comes down and out into a battle skirt with a singular belt that holsters her rapier, Shinelon. she then finishes off her outfit with light blue boots that come up to her knees. Personality Hikari is well known for her steel cold and blunt personality. Since coming from a wealthy family back in the real world, Hikari has no troubles portraying the "Pampered Princess." In fact, she does it gladly and is very proud of her family's fortune. Her being the Heiress to the Zanto Foundation, she has the mindset, that nothing can hurt her, nothing at all. She feels as if everyone below her are ants waiting to be squashed by the pitiful monsters of Sword Art Online. However, this personality changes later on in the game. Instead of being solo, she decides to stop thinking about only herself. She starts to become more down to earth and appreciative of the life that she has. Her seeing death unfold right before her eyes twice. She however, even with the caring nature she's newly acquired, still has her cold and cutthroat personality.she won't hesitate to tell you off if you screw up the slightest bit. Background Hikari's most prominent attraction of her background, is her wealthy family heritage. The Zanto Foundation is a wide known company that is popular for it's new energy resource in solar energy. Hikari was born into her wealth, fully lounging in it and loving the rewards of being rich. She usually let this get to her head as well, throwing tantrums Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items *Iron Rapier *Teleport Crystal x 2 *Health Potion x 4 Later Weapons *'Shinelon: '''A rapier with many different functions, One gives Hikari the power to use her special ability Flash Step, that she acquired on Floor 14. This blade is a sleek white color and the hilt is formed in a cross like guard as the handle is a teal blue. it has a sort of futuristic look to it in some light but in others it's elegantly medivial. Abilities Skills *'Linear' - (1-hit strike) - The first rapier skill learned that delivers a single thrust at the enemy at a great speed. *'Star Splash' - (8-hit combo) - A high-level one-handed thrusting sword skill.[8] *'Flashing Penetrator '- (1-hit strike) - A high-level strike that produces a sonic boom and looks like a comet[9]. *'Quadruple Pain''' - (4-hit combo) - A rapid four-hit thrust that can immobilize the target.[10] *'Shooting Star' - A charging rapier sword skill. *'Piercing Mediate' - (7-hit combo) - A high-level thrusting skill that swiftly taps at the opponents body 6 times before spinning and holding the rapier handls towards the user's face, unleashing a final strike to the center of the opponents body. *'Gradual Increase' - (10-hit combo) The sword strikes gradually increase in speed with each connection with the opponent. When reached to the tenth strike, the skill has about +60 attack speed. * Blasting Charge - (12-hit combo) Sends out blindingly fast strikes to anywhere on the opponents body. The strikes are so forceful if they hit armor they can pierce it on the third hit. Quotes Trivia *Hikari is more cold and condescending than usual and even borderline bitchy when her hair isn't how she wants it *Even though Hikari prefers colder weather, she loves hot coco and will completely go weak and starry eyed at the sound, smell, or taste of it *She calls Seya Onee-chan later in the game becuse the two become more like sisters than partners Category:Sword Art Online Category:Female Category:XDenshaX